Que lloro
by Parisatis
Summary: Song fic...Yaoi Killua x Gon... Después de la declaración de uno de los muchachos las relaciones no estan bien...todo por un mal entendido... (CAnción de Sin Bandera .)


Mmm ya... si se que en vez de estar escribiendo esto......debria seguir con "un amor por accidente"...pero me da lata subir el tercer chap........ soy de lo más floja para escribir en el pc........... :3 yap...esto va dedicado para la minasukita.... que se que esta impaciente para que siga la otra... y se que le encanta esta pareja xD así que, amigui (in my life!! XD) esto va para ti.

Esto es un song fic... inspirado en una canción más bien....mmm cof cebolla (xD) de sin bandera, "Que lloro"...esa es la canción así que por lo tanto creo que le voy a poner ese nombre..... xD

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de hunter x hunter me pertenecen(aunque de verdad... me encantaría!!!!! TTTT)le pertenecen a Togashi-sensei así que no puedo hacer nada....

"Que lloro" by Misatito (yaoi KxG)

_Quédate un momento así,_

_no mires hacia mi_

_que no podré aguantar, _

_si clavas tu mirada _

_que me hiela el cuerpo, _

_me a pasado antes_

_que no puedo hablar, _

_tal ves pienses que estoy loco _

_y es verdad un poco_

_tengo que aceptar, _

_pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro _

_no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar. _

"Killua... por que nuestra amistad ya no es la misma??"-se preguntaba un Gon confundido mientras caminaba."Sé que éramos los mejores amigos, pero hace mucho que ese sentimiento cambio... no sé si es sólo mi impresión, pero siento que me evitas, y las pocas veces que ahora me diriges la palabra mirándome a los ojos, eres lo mas breve que puedes y yo no puedo decir nada... todo intento de hablar se congela en mi boca... y nuevamente te vas y quedo sólo."

_Nunca me sentí tan solo,_

_como cuando ayer de pronto _

_lo entendí mientras callaba. _

_La vida me dijo a gritos _

_que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí _

_y me explicaba,_

_Que el amor es una cosa _

_que se da de pronto en forma natural _

_lleno de fuego, _

_Si lo forzas se marchita, _

_sin tener principio llega a su final _

- Gon... –decía Killua mientras regresaba cabizbajo- mi inocente amigo... donde estás??

"No sabes como te extraño"...

Las luces de las tiendas que llamaban a los compradores pasaban inadvertidos para nuestro albino, que pensaba ya por millonésima vez en Gon, la persona que lo hizo conocer la amistad...

"Amistad?? Es sólo eso lo que siento por Gon??... ya hace mucho que no me siento cómodo con la cercanía... al contrario, prefiero evitar el estar en una habitación solo con él, los nervios me comen... ya ni a los ojos puedo mirarlo...Es esto acaso lo que llaman Am..."

-... no puede ser . , En que estoy pensando!!! ò.ó

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _

_que si me tocas se quema mi piel._

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _

_y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver..._

-Todo cambio esa vez...no es así?

Flash Back

Killua?? – dijo Gon viendo como éste escarbaba feliz al interior de unas cajas del señor choco robot...

_- _Uuhhmm?? :3 – dijo Killua con toda la boca con chocolate- fe fafa Fon? (N/A: que pasa Gon? xD)

-yo....yo

-Quieres jugar al yoyo??? (N/A: chiste fome xD)

-nu!!!!! . -dijo Gon – Lo que yo quiero decirte es que.... tu...

- que hice??

-ahhhhh!!!!! No me interrumpas!! Tu me gustas Killua!! o.o – luego de decir esto, salió lo más rápido qu pudo del cuarto.

fin del Flash back

"Era necesario??... Es necesario perder a tu mejor para encontrar el amor??, por que si esto no es amor... no sé que es..."

_Que lloro por ti,_

_que lloro sin ti,_

_que ya lo entendí,_

_que no eres para mi,_

_y lloro... _

Una lágrima solitaria bajaba por la mejilla de Gon, ya no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer... no sabía ya que hacer para arreglar esta situación... creo que lo que le quedaba era....

"no... no puedo resignarme, no es mi manera de ser, no voy a perder a mi mejor amigo por esto". Luego de pensar... lo único "cuerdo" que se le ocurrió fue ponerse a correr en sentido contrario e ir a buscar a su amigo.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo,_

_como cuando ayer de pronto _

_lo entendí mientras callaba._

_La vida me dijo a gritos _

_que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí,_

_y me explicaba,_

_que el amor es una cosa _

_que se da de pronto en forma natural _

_lleno de fuego, _

_si lo fuerzas se marchita _

_sin tener principio llega a su final _

"amigo por favor perdóname". Estos pensamientos iban y volvían una y otra vez al cerebro de Gon. Mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes volvían a escapar de sus ojos...haciendo que el camino se nublara...

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender,_

_que si me tocas se quema mi piel._

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender,_

_y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

"_no debo arriesgarme....". pensaba Killua "no puedo arriesgarme a perder lo que más quiero en este mundo, a lo que me volvió a ser una persona, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba vivo... "._

Gon corría con todas sus fuerzas, ya no sabía que más podía hacer, este era su última posibilidad....su última oportunidad. Mientras corría, sin ver al frente, chocó con alguien que venía en sentido contrario...

-ouch!! ... per... dón... O.O ... Killua!

-Gon! 0.0 (sonrojo)

-Killua, yo quiero....

Las palabras de Gon fueron bruscamente interrumpidas por Killua, quien al ver a su amigo, lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas...

-Killua no es necesario que hagas esto, sólo para hacerme sentir mejor...- y esta vez, las lágrimas que hasta antes sólo eran unas aisladas....ahora brotaban sin control de los ojos del pequeño...

Al ver esto, delicadamente (N/A: dentro de lo que un ex asesino puede serlo xD)Killua seco las lágrimas de Gon con sus dedos... y cariñosamente lo besó.Era algo que secretamente deseaba desde hace mucho, no sólo Killua, también Gon, el inocente y torpe Gon.

-Gon... perdóname... de verdad, no fui capaz de decir nada, pero yo.....yo te quiero.....no ...yo te amo...discúlpame si te herí con mi silencio...no fui capaz de hacerlo de otra manera – diciendo esto último lo besó nuevamente.

_Que lloro por ti _

_que lloro sin ti _

_que ya lo entendí _

_que no eres para mi _

_y lloro_

fin

ya!!! TTTT mátenme si quieren!! Es que me encanta esta canción....y aunque a los demás no les guste a mi si me gusto!!! :P... no quedó tan chanta después de too... xD... ya pu... ya dije antes este song fic va dedicao pa la minasukita (PPKL!!xD) y ojala que le guste... esop...

ahh!!!! ò.ó este fanfiction malvado no me permite en parrafitos!!! ;-; originalmente estaba a escrito como verso de canción...pero fanfiction no los acepta,,.....y también estaba con cursiva... y adivinen que paso... ¬¬

manden reviews!!!!!!!!!! =:=


End file.
